


Crisis Resolution

by Neapeda



Category: Ransom (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neapeda/pseuds/Neapeda
Summary: Eric Beaumont worked as an FBI agent until one case made him realize he didn't want to work in the FBI anymore, 18 years later Maxine Carlson walkes into his office at his company. She is the daughter of the woman whom was killed on his last case.This is their relationship and the development.My own spin on Maxine's and Eric's relationship. More than friends? More than boss and employe?
Kudos: 4





	Crisis Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neapeda99 Wattpad.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neapeda99+Wattpad.).



_Today was not just another day for Eric Beaumont, head of his company Crisis Resolution in Montreal. It was the 18th anniversary since he had negotiated with Damian Delanie and had killed a young mother. But the mother had a bomb strapped to her chest, she would have killed many innocent people since she was under the spell of Dalenie. But it was also the day when everything was going to change._

“Eric, you have a appointment with a Maxine Carlson.” His assistant told him.

“Why does that name ring a bell?” Eric thought to himself.

“Show her in.” Eric said.

_Maxine’s perspective._

_She had always wanted to meet the man whom had been responsible for her mother Jessica’s death 18 years earlier. She didn’t blame him, she had always known some of the truth of what had happened. The truth was she admired the man, she wanted to work with him. She had studied the entire FBI manual on negotiation tactics, that he had written when he worked with for the FBI._

_“He’ll see you now ms.Carlson.” Eric’s assistant told her._

_They walked into Eric’s office where he was sitting by his desk._

“Ms.Carlson, what can I do for you?” Eric asked while reached out to take her hand and shake it.

“You probably don’t know how I am, but I know who you are. I’m Jessica Ford’s daughter, she died eighteen years ago during the siege at Shiloh.” Maxine answered.

“I know who you are Maxine, your mother talked about you. During the negotiations, she mentioned that you lived with your aunt.” Eric said while offering her to sit down.

“I never really understood why she sent me to live with my aunt, until she died and my aunt explained what had happened. I have always wanted to meet the man who killed her. To get to know what else happened during the siege.” Maxine said while sitting down.

“I don’t know if there is anything else to tell, we had held negotiations for almost three days when I got sent in to try and negotiate face to face. With your mother and Damian Delanie. But when I got inside he had a gun to her head and he keep trying to get her to pull the trigger to the bomb she had on. It would have killed all 38 other hostages. So I soon realized I had no other choice then to kill her. That day has haunted me ever since.” Eric told her.

“What happened to Delaine?” Maxine asked.

“He got jail, he’s been there for eighteen years, and he’s never getting out.” Eric answered her.

“I came for one other thing too, I want to work for you Mr.Beaumont. What you do, that’s all I have ever wanted to do. I graduated from Summa Cum Laude last summer. I have gotten so many job offers, but all I want to do is work for you and do what you do.” Maxine confessed.

“Why do you want to work for the man who got your mother killed? Don’t you blame me for her death?” Eric asked seriously.

“I never blamed you mr.Beaumont, I know you just did you job. You didn’t have a choice. The way I see it, it could have been 39 victims that day but it was only one, my mother.” Maxine answered honestly.

“I always the door you would walk through would be mine.” Eric said with a small smile.

“You kept tabs on me?” Max asked surprised.

“I did, because I felt that you needed someone to look out for you. Since your mother couldn’t.” Eric answered.

“I never knew that.” Maxine said stunned.

“Now you do. Do you still want to work for me?” Eric asked her.

“Yes I do, when do I start?” Maxine asked.

“Right now, I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team. Follow me.” Eric told her while standing up from the chair, showed her out to the bullpen.

“Maxine Carlson, this is Zara Hallam, she is former NYPD. Olivier Yates, psychologist. Team this is Maxine, she’ll be working with us.” Eric introduced them all.

“Nice to meet you Maxine.” Zara told her while shaking her hand.

“Boss, can I have a word with you?” Oliver asked.

_Oliver and Eric walked back into Eric’s office._

“You usually have me look into new hires, before we hire them. Why not this time, what is so special about her?” Oliver asked.

“She is special, her mother was the only victim that I lost at the siege of Shiloh. I’m responsible for her not having a mother. I have always had a special interest in her, I have kept tabs on her for a few years. I want to see what she goes for.” Eric answered him.

“Do you think she got what it takes?” Oliver asked.

“I believe in her, you should to. At least now you know who she really is.” Eric told him.

“I trust you Eric.” Oliver told him.


End file.
